Acts of Betrayal
by Supernatural-is-killing-me
Summary: IN PRODUCTION: Harry's still grieving over Sirius. Unfortunately, that causes a bit of problems. Powerful!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore Currently no romance planned.
1. Chapter 1

An old man sat at his desk, staring intently at the papers upon it. He was clearly deep in thought, he had not noticed the setting of the sun. There was a knock against the door, but it went unheard by the man. Shortly, a louder, more determined knock was heard. This knock most certainly did come to the attention of the professor. For he was a professor, or, more accurately, he was the headmaster of a boarding school. A very special boarding school at that.  
"Come in," the headmaster called, lifting his eyes up from the paper. He gave the woman a smile and gestured for her to take a seat on the other side of his desk.  
"Albus, how are you this evening?" The woman, who also happened to be a professor, asked the man.  
"Minerva, I am well. I trust you are too?" Albus asked. The woman gave a curt nod before he continued. "I believe you may be wondering why I have asked you here tonight. The answer is, of course, the matter of mister Potter."  
Minerva's interest was piqued. Harry Potter was a talented student, when she could get him to focus at least. "What of mister Potter?" The woman asked.  
"It seems he has got himself in a bit of trouble over the summer. I believe I will have to remove him from the care of the Dursley's for the rest of the summer." Albus sighed, that morning alone, he'd received three owls from the ministry all claiming to get Harry Potter under control. Apparently his grieving meant that he'd bewitch the neighbour's cat into thinking it was a dog, he'd set a couple of Petunia's bushes on fire and somehow summoned a series of snakes which just lay in the Dursley's backyard and followed him if he happened to leave the house. The ministry were reluctant to interfere. They had sent a worker in yesterday, apparently Harry somehow vanished him.  
"And what do you need me to do? Shall I collect him for you?" Minerva asked, unsure of what Albus wanted.  
"No, I need you to mind the castle for a week. I have some business abroad to complete after relocating Harry." Albus said with a swish of his hand, revealing the blackened skin.  
"Albus, what have you done to your hand? Has Poppy seen this?"  
"I am quite alright, a little incident with Fawkes. Nothing dire. Severus was able to make a potion to reduce the pain. Will you be able to mind the castle Minerva?"  
"Of course I will Albus, go do what you need." The old man smiled at that before dismissing Minerva, before disappearing with Fawkes.

**so this is my first publish please tell me what you think. Set after Sirius's death so start of sixth year. Constructive Criticism would be great. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a house, quite far from where Albus conversed with Minerva slept a boy. The boy, who had turned sixteen that very same day, did not appear to be unusual, nor did he know of the consequences of his actions. He was terrified that they would send him to Azkaban for sure this time. And finally, he collapsed, still fully clothed, from exhaustion, startling the owl that slumbered in her cage. She spent the night watching the boy's restless night, making a distasteful cluck each time he rolled over. The small room in which he slept was rather plain and while he no longer had the bars over his window, neither did he have curtains, leaving light from the outside lampposts to infiltrate the room. Which meant the owl was quite startled when the room, along with the lampposts outside, went dark. She let out an unconscious shriek, loud enough to wake Harry, for that was the boy's name, but not to wake his slumbering relatives in the room over.

"Hedwig? Woz going on?" The boy said sleepily, glancing over to where the owl's cage resides. His eyes attempting to adjust to the dark, he scrambled over to the oversize of the room to flick on the light, but to no avail. "The powers gone out. Go back to sleep girl." He said with a yawn, before collapsing on his bed again. Just as he was about to nod back off, there was a knock at his door.

Harry started. Who would be awake at this time of night? And why would they be knocking on his door? The Dursleys wouldn't knock. He didn't get the chance to find out for himself however, for the man let himself in.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" The man who was surely none other than Albus Dumbledore himself asked.

"Tired. Why are you here sir?"Harry said, reaching forbids glasses. Not that they helped much, the room was still pitch black.

"Oh yes, sorry about that." Albus said, clicking what appeared to be a lighter, suddenly the lights were back on which left Harry blinking in the sudden light. "I, Harry, am here because you've been causing a fair bit of trouble, of the ministry's recounts are to be trusted."

Harry looked down, ashamed. Of course, they sent someone who he would be reluctant to vanish into thin air. "Right, okay. Course."

"No Harry, it's not what you think. I'm taking you to the Burrow." The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Any doubts Harry had were gone, he immediately retrieved his already packed trunk, having had it prepared in case he needed to run. He locked Hedwig's cage before standing before Dumbledore, ready to leave.

Dumbledore chuckled, disappearing Harry's luggage with a wave of his arm. He then extended a hand to the boy, before he too, disappeared, taking the boy with him.

**Right, chapter two. Sorry they're short. Maybe I'll write more that way? As always, constructive criticism is great. **


End file.
